


Hallucinations

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Magnus sees Alec laying dead not 30 feet away from him. But is it real?





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry the Whumptober fics have been slow coming, my brain is like molasses recently and I've been having a tough time writing stuff I actually like. I had to skip over the prompt spiked drink for now because the idea I'm writing just keeps coming out bad and I wanted to set away from it and come back later. So here is my fic for the prompt hallucinations. I hope you enjoy!

Magnus couldn't stop his hands from shaking. His magic was barely seeping out of him at this point, and he wasn't sure when or how it would return to full force. No, he felt the full force of his body trembling, and his eyes were torn between the enemy that lay ahead of the love of his life dead to his side.

The demon was twitching now, dying but not dead, not yet. Magnus lnew he could finish it off should finish it off.

But Alec. His Alexander. Archer boy with the heart of gold. He's laying in a pool of his own blood not 30 feet from Magnus, and he's not moving.

Magnus' feet start moving before his brain can make the decision. He realizes along the way there was no real decision, it was always going to be Alec. He takes several shaky steps before he's running, feet nearly tripping on the concrete in his rush to make it to his husband.

Once he reaches Alec he drops to his knees in anguish, pulling Alec's head to settle in his lap. "Alexander?" He's sobbing immediately once he sees the glassiness in his eyes only death can cause. He's seen it too often, and it's far too soon for him to see it on his husband. "Alec no."

His hands are everywhere, carding through Alec's hair, running over his arms, his chest. When he pulls his hand back it's coated in thick blood. Alec's blood, all over him. Alec's blood on his hands, because he hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been good enough to save him. "I'm sorry," Magnus sobs, "Alec I'm so sorry. Its all my fault."

He can hear the sounds behind him, can hear the demon scrapping it's way across the ground. It's headed in Magnus' direction but he's powerless to stop it. Not only is his magic completely nonresponsive, his eyes refuse to leave Alec.

_He's dead Magnus_, his thoughts chastise him cruelly, _Y__ou can't save him he's gone. You did this. It's your fault_.

"I'm sorry," his voice is weak now, too watery to really make out. "Please. I'm sorry."

The demon is preparing to lunge, he can see it in his peripheral vision but he can't bring himself to even move an inch. Maybe it would kill him. Maybe he wanted it to, he couldn't tell. If Alec were here he would shake Magnus out of it and tell him to keep fighting. But Alec isn't here, and Magnus can't find the strength to fight.

He grips Alec tightly in his arms, hoisting his lifeless body up. He buries his face in Alec's neck and closes his eyes, waiting for the final blow. His breathing is choppy and ragged, loud against Alec's cold skin. It's wrong, it's all wrong, Alec was always so warm, so strong, so _alive_. It shouldn't be like this, Magnus is shaking trying to hold Alec to him as tightly as he can. "I'm sorry Alexander," he whispers what he believes will be his last words, before taking a breath and waiting for the demon to kill him.

Only, the final blow is never delivered. Magnus isn't sure how long he waits, seconds or minutes or hours. But when he opens his eyes, the demon is dead, bursting into a million pieces. The only thing left in the ground was an arrow. Magnus hear heavy footsteps, multiple people running quickly in his direction. He doesn't let go of his hold on Alec until someone is gripping his arms, pulling him away. "No!" He screams but his voice sounds like its underwater, he can barely hear himself, "No stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Magnus!" The voice is loud, louder than his own, "Magnus stop! It's me stop it!"

It feels like he's being awoken from a dream. He looks up and sees Alec staring back at him, eyes wide and wild. Alec starring back at him, alive. He looks down at his lap and sees a bunch of dried leaves where his husband's body lay merely seconds before. "What?" Magnus looked between the leaves and Alec above him.

"Magnus? Listen to me Magnus," Alec desperately tries to pull his husbands attention, "The demon had some sort of toxin that you breathed in. It causes hallucinations. Whatever you are seeing isn't real. Can you hear me?"

"You were dead," Magnus grips Alec's forearms tightly, nearly falling while twisting to face Alec, "You died."

"I didn't," Alec's voice is clear and loud, ensuring Magnus understood, "Magnus I didn't. It was the toxin. I'm okay."

"You were dead," Magnus repeats simply, "Your blood it was," he pulls his hands away to look at, "It was on my hands."

"Alec," Jaces voice is careful, a forced steadiness breaking through the moment, "Is everything alright?"

"He was hallucinating," Alec informs his brother, "It'll be a second before he comes to again. You and Izzy go, go back and fill out the mission reports. I'm going to take him home."

"Yeah," Jace agrees easily, eyeing the spaced out look of his brother in law and the worry evident in Alec, "Yeah okay. Text me."

Alec nods and turns his attention back to Magnus, listening to his brother's footsteps leaving. "Listen to me," he holds his husbands face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Magnus I am not dead. I am not hurt. I'm okay. You were hallucinating, it wasn't real."

"Wasn't real," Magnus repeats slowly, "You're alive?"

"I'm alive," Alec agreed.

It takes several minutes of this, reminding his husband its not real until the toxin is flush from his system. Alec can see the cloudiness disappear from Magnus' eyes, sees the moment he returns. "Alexander?".

"Magnus," Alec wraps his arms around the warlock immediately.

"You're alright?" Magnus confirms, clutching back just as tightly.

"I'm alright." Alec agrees again.

"I was so scared," Magnus sobs into his collar, "Oh Alexander I was so scared. It felt so real I've never been that scared."

"It's okay," Alec holds his hisband as he shakes in his arms, "Shhh, it's alright, I've got you Magnus."

They stay like this, intertwined for what feels like hours before they get up dust off and go home. Magnus doesn't let Alec leave him alone that night, and Alec doesn't want to. He suggests a bath, only for Magnus to drag him in with him. Under the covers of their duvet Magnus clings to Alec desperately, never daring to let him go.

"I've got you," Alec soothes him, because no matter what his stubborn husband said he clearly was not okay. "I've got you and I'm not letting go. It's okay."

Magnus falls asleep like this, and when he wakes up with Alec by his side he breathes easy, and allows himself to wish for decades more mornings like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
